A Diplomatic Solution
by AnaPhiera
Summary: When Avatar Korra leaves the Southern Water Tribe, Katara's granddaughters are sent to look after her. As they go after Korra, they find themselves in a battle between the Equalists and the new Team Avatar. Can the girls handle the struggle between the Equalists and their own love lives? General Iroh/OC and Bolin/OC. Will have Asami/OC as well.


_Long after the 100 year war was over, Avatar Aang and Katara settled down. Years went by and the couple had three children; one girl and two boys. Time passed and the children settled down as well. Their oldest, Kya married an Untied Force's solider named Tsuyoshi; who is a firebender. Soon after their marriage, the two had their first child; a daughter named Kanae, making her the first grandchild of Avatar Aang and Katara. As the child began to get older, she showed promising skills of a waterbender. Three years passed from Kanae's birth and Kya was pregnant with another child, but was surprised to learn that she was having twins; a boy and a girl named Kazuo and Kishi. A year after the twins were born, Avatar Aang passed, thus a new Avatar being born. As time went by, Kya and Tsuyoshi learned that Kazuo is a firebender and Kishi is a waterbender. While the twins looked like their respective parents, Kanae differed from her family. Instead of having traditional brown hair and dark skin, she has light skin and black hair, with eyes of a water tribe girl. Time passed and Kya and Tsuyoshi decided it'd be best to train their children in the ways of their natural elements._

**-Kanae, 10-years-old-**

"_Mom, it's only fair." Kanae said, playing with her hair. _

"_You're not going to the Southern Water Tribe." Kya said, in a stern voice. _

"_But mom, Kazuo and Kishi are always getting in the way of my training. Gran Gran would be able to focus on me." Kanae said, arguing her side. _

"_Kya, let's think about this…" Tsuyoshi said, sticking up for his daughter. _

"_No! She is not going!" Kya shouted. _

"_You suck mom."_

_Kanae got up from the table and walked outside. She watched Kazuo and Kishi playing in the snow. Every now and then, the two would bend at each other. Kanae bended some snow and launched it the kids. Kazuo and Kishi gasped at their sister and got huge smiles on their faces. _

"_It's on Nae-Nae!" Kishi yelled, bending snow at Kanae. _

_Kanae dodged the snow and bended some back at her. Kazuo ran at his older sister and shot fire at her. Kanae made a snow wall and then turned the snow into water. As the twins ran at their sister, she froze them up to their necks. _

"_Hey! No fair!" Kazuo shouted. _

"_You're a cheater!" _

"_I'm always going to be able to beat you two. Just remember that." Kanae said, sticking her tongue out at the two. _

"_Kanae, unfreeze your brother and sister and come inside please." Her father called to her. She unfroze the two and followed her father into the house. Her mother sat at a table with a disgruntled look on her face. "Your mother and I discussed about you going to the Southern Water Tribe and we've decided that we are going to let you go." _

"_What?" Kanae asked, her mouth almost dropping to the floor. _

"_My mother is the best waterbending master in the world. It would be best if she taught you waterbending." Kya said, standing up and walking next to her husband. _

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kanae said, repeating thank you over and over while hugging her parents. _

"_We'll leave in the morning." Little did Kanae know a certain little waterbender was listening the whole time, wondering why she didn't get to train with Gran Gran…?_

**-Southern Water Tribe-**

"_Of course I'll train Kanae, how can I say no to my favorite granddaughter." Katara said, smiling at her family. "I am training Avatar Korra as well. I hope you don't mind that?"_

"_Of course not, Gran Gran, I'd love to train with the Avatar." Kanae said, smiling at her grandmother. _

"_We must get going mother. Tsuyoshi is need back in the Fire Nation." Kya said. _

"_Alright, then." Katara said. _

"_Wait mommy." Kishi said, running over to Kanae and hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you, Nae-Nae."_

"_I'll be back with you guys soon. I promise." Kanae said, hugging her sister back. Kazuo ran to his older sister and hugged her as well. _

"_I'll miss you too." _

"_Come on kids." Kishi walked back to her parents and grabbed ahold of Tsuyoshi's hand. _

"_Daddy, is Nae-Nae going to be here long?" _

"_She's going to come back once she has mastered waterbending. And your mother and I talked and when you're Kanae's age, you can come and train with Gran Gran too. Sound like a plan?" Kishi's face lit up and she nodded her head. The family got back on the ship and the four made their way to the Fire Nation, waving at the young waterbender. _

**-Kishi, 9-years-old-**

"_Mom, I finished with what you asked me to do." Kishi said, going into the house and setting the fish down on the table. "Mom?"_

"_What if she doesn't want to come home?" She heard her mom say. _

"_Then that's her choice." Her father said. _

"_I don't want Kishi to turn out like Kanae. Kanae didn't want to learn bending from me. Using her younger siblings as an excuse wasn't the true reason." _

"_If Kanae wants to stay in the Southern Water Tribe, then she can. Did you forget that you were fourteen when you came here? How do you think your mother and father felt?"_

"_I remember. Mom was so mad, but she eventually forgave me after dad talked some sense into her." _

"_See, Kanae is making her own path. Soon she'll be dealing with problems like we're facing now. But for now, you have Kishi."_

"_I know; I just miss Kanae." _

"_Mom." Kishi said again._

"_I'm in the bedroom. I'll be out in a few." Kishi waited patiently and wondered to herself why mom was so upset about Kanae leaving to go train with Gran Gran. Kya came out of the room and smiled at her daughter. _

"_I'm going to train you how to heal."_

**-Kanae, 14-years-old-**

"_I got you!" Kanae shouted at the waterbending boy. _

_Katara stood off to the side and watched her granddaughter battle the three boys. She showed promising skills as a waterbender. Katara smiled as she saw herself in her granddaughter. She too was a promising waterbender at Kanae's age. Kanae slammed water on the three boys and they groaned. Kanae is now a master waterbender. _

"_Gran Gran! I got them! Did you see?" Kanae shouted looking at her grandmother. _

"_Yes I did my dear. And I must say you have become quite the master." _

"_Yes!" Kanae shouted, smiling at her grandmother. "Gran Gran, I've been reading a lot about the adventures that you and grandpa Aang took and they're amazing!" _

"_Yes, you're grandfather and I did have a lot of them." Katara said, giving a small sad smile. _

"_Gran Gran, I know how you feel. I miss grandpa Aang too. But you know… his love is like the wind. You may not see, but you can feel it all the time." Kanae said, grabbing Katara's hand. _

"_You're right dear. Let's get back home. Your family should be arriving in a couple days." _

**-Kishi, 11-years-old-**

"_Daddy, are we there yet?" Kishi asked. _

"_Almost sweetheart."_

_Kishi smiled and gripped the railing of the boat. After four long years of not seeing Kanae, she was really excited to see her sister. Kya stayed behind in the Northern Water Tribe while the other three made their way to the Southern. Kishi played with some water while she waited. She couldn't wait to start learning from Gran Gran, just like Kanae. Kishi's smile got bigger as the Southern Water Tribe neared. Kishi looked closely and saw Kanae and Gran Gran waving at the trio. Kishi noticed a girl around her age standing next to the two. The ship docked and the three got off. The first thing Kishi did was run to Kanae and tackled her to the ground with a big bear hug. _

"_Nae-Nae! I missed you so much!" Kishi said getting a little teary eyed. _

"_I missed you too!" Kanae said. _

"_Hey, don't forget me!" Kazuo said landing on Kishi's back. "Dog pile on Nae-Nae."_

"_Alright!" The other girl yelled landing on Kazuo's back. "Nae-Nae, this is fun!" Kishi scrunched her nose at this girl. Nae-Nae is her and Kazuo's nickname for Kanae. Not this girl. _

"_Alright kids, let Kanae breath." Katara said, pulling Korra off. The other two got off Kanae and they all stood up. _

"_How have you been?" Kanae asked, patting her two siblings on the head._

"_We've been great! Mom taught me how to heal and dad's been showing Kazuo firebending!" Kishi said. _

"_Firebending is my favorite!" The young girl yelled. _

"_No one asked you." Kishi mumbled. _

"_Kishi, be nice." Kanae said, scolding her sister like a mother. "Korra is the Avatar." _

"_This girl is the Avatar?" Kazuo said, looking down at Korra._

"_Yeah, punk." Korra said, punching Kazuo in the stomach. Kishi laughed and smiled at Kanae. _

"_I'm going to like her." Kishi whispered to Kanae. _

"_She's very fun to be around, although, I want to be around people my age." Kanae said. _

"_Are you not staying?" Kishi asked a sad look on her face. _

"_No. I am going back home." Kanae said. "My training here is finished."_

"_But, I was looking forward to you helping me." Kishi said, bowing her head. _

"_Let's make a deal. I'll come back in four years and we can have a duel? Sound like a plan?" Kishi smiled as Kanae said the exact same thing their father did long ago. Kishi nodded her head and hugged her sister. _

"_I'll miss you, Nae-Nae." _

"_Four years goes quick. I'll be back before you know it." _

"_Kanae, are you ready?" Tsuyoshi asked, grabbing Kanae's bag. _

"_Yes, daddy." Kanae said. After saying goodbye to Korra and Gran Gran, Kanae followed her brother and father onto the ship. Kishi grabbed onto Gran Gran's hand as a few tears slid down her face. _

"_Why are you crying?" Katara asked, bending down to Kishi's level._

"_I barely saw Kanae for a few minutes and now I don't get to see her for another four years." Kishi said, burying her face in Katara's shoulder. _

"_She'll be back before you know it. And by that time, you'll be a waterbending master too." _

"_Okay Gran Gran." Kishi said, nodding her head and looking back to the departing ship. Kishi saw Kanae waving and she waved back. She looked to Gran Gran and was excited to start her training. _

**-Kanae, 17-years-old-**

"_Dad, why did you make me come with you?" Kanae asked, tugging at her dress. _

"_Your mother got tied up at the infirmary back home. So you're taking her place." Tsuyoshi said. _

"_Why are you complaining?" Kazuo asked, tugging at his ridiculous tie. "You aren't wearing this awful thing on your neck."_

"_Enough, you two. Lady Fire Lord has asked us to dinner tonight with the Royal Family and you are expected to be on your best behavior. These are my bosses." The two grumbled, but complied with their father's wishes. Kanae walked on the left side of their father while Kazuo on his right. A few servants of the Royal Family greeted them. _

"_General Tsuyoshi, we've been expecting you." The servant said, leading the three into a huge dining room. Kazuo gasped and Kanae wacked him on the head. _

"_What was that for?" Kazuo asked. _

"_That was for being loud." Kanae whispered harshly at him. _

"_Quit, you two." Tsuyoshi said, through a clench smile. _

_The two immediately shut up and looked ahead of them. An elder couple sat at the right and a woman sat at the front. A man and a boy around Kanae's age sat on her left. The boy caught Kanae's eye right away and he gave her a smile. Kanae looked away from him, trying to hide her blush. _

"_Ahh, General Tsuyoshi. It's so nice to have you and your family here tonight, but where is your wife?" _

"_She got stuck at home, so I just have my two children." Kanae bowed at the Lady Fire Lord while Kazuo just stood there. Kanae kicked Kazuo in the shin, making him bend over. _

"_It's very nice to meet you, Lady Fire Lord." Kanae said, smiling at her. _

"_Oh please, call me Ursa." Ursa said, standing up. _

"_Aren't you going to introduce us?" The old man asked. _

"_I was getting their father." _

"_You're Fire Lord Zuko. I've heard all about you from my Gran Gran." Kanae said, beaming at Zuko. "You're my favorite besides grandpa Aang and Gran Gran. Although, Great Uncle Sokka was pretty cool and Toph was a beast at earthbending. And-" Tsuyoshi cleared his throat, causing Kanae to stop talking. She bowed her head. "I apologize for my outburst."_

"_Oh, no need to apologize. I'm glad someone is interested. I try and tell Iroh all about it, but he always loses interest." Zuko said, laughing. _

"_That's not true, I listen." The boy, Iroh said. _

"_Not all the time." The elder woman said. _

"_This is Princess Mai." Zuko said, "My wife." _

"_And this is Prince Kaito, my husband, and my son, Prince Iroh." Ursa said, introducing everyone. "Now please, have a seat. I don't want my guests standing all night." _

_The servants led Kanae to sit next to Iroh. Kanae didn't look at him. Kazuo sat next to her and Tsuyoshi sat next to Mai. Kanae didn't really pay attention to what was going on. Every now and then, she'd catch the eye of Iroh and then she'd look away. She found the Crown Prince very handsome, but he's the prince. He probably had lots of girls lined up for him. She felt Kazuo bump her arm._

"_Watch this." He said, grabbing his cup. He made flames under his cup and the liquid began to boil, almost spilling over. _

"_Stop…" Kanae said. "We're in the presence of royalty." _

"_What were you doing?" Ursa asked. _

"_I was firebending ma'am." Kazuo said right away. _

"_Let's see it again." Kanae got a slight smirk on her face as she thought of an idea. Kazuo lit the flame and the water didn't do anything. She held her fingers under the table, causing the liquid to not move. _

"_Nothing is happening." Kazuo said. _

"_Well, keep trying." Kazuo kept trying and nothing was happening. Kanae moved her fingers up and the liquid shot out of the cup and into the face of Kazuo. Everyone at the table started laughing and Kanae smirked. _

"_That's was quite funny." Ursa said. "Kanae, are you a firebender too?"_

"_No, I'm a waterbender." _

"_A waterbender? That's so awesome." Iroh said, beaming at Kanae. _

"_Umm, thanks." Kanae said, turning a slight shade of red. Thankfully, the lighting made everyone's faces red. _

"_Are you a master?" _

"_Yes, I became one when I was fourteen." _

"_That's why you were never around. I've seen Kishi plenty of times and have only heard about you." _

"_I was training in the Southern Water Tribe with my grandmother." _

_Ursa smiled and then continued talking about other things. Time passed and it was getting late. Tsuyoshi, Kanae, and Kazuo said their goodbyes to the Royal Family and made their way to the place they were staying. Kanae heard her name being called and she turned around to come face to face with Iroh. _

"_Kanae, would you like to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night? We didn't really get to talk and I want to get to know you better." _

"_Yes, I'd love too." Kanae said, a blush forming on her cheeks. _

"_Great! I'll pick you up around six!"_

"_Yeah, okay." Iroh gave her a smile and then ran back to the palace. _

"_Someone's got a crush." Kazuo said. _

"_Oh shut up." Kanae said, splashing water at him from a nearby fountain. _

**-Kishi, 15-years-old-**

"_You've done it." Katara said, smiling at her granddaughter. "You've become a master."_

"_Yes! Now when Nae-Nae gets here, she and I can dual." Kishi said, smiling. _

_Kishi and Katara went to the docks and waited for their family to show up. Katara got a feeling of nostalgia as she stood with her grandchild. It wasn't too long ago she was standing here with Kanae. Korra stayed behind this time, practicing for her upcoming earthbending test. Korra beat Kishi by a year, but that didn't really bother her, for she knew Korra is the Avatar. A ship came into view and Kishi smiled knowing she'd be able to see her family after so long. Especially Kanae. She hadn't seen her in over eight years. And that's a long time to go without seeing your older sister. The ship stopped and Kanae ran down from the ship, running to Kishi and giving her a bear hug. _

"_I miss you little sister." Kanae said, smiling._

"_I've missed you too, Nae-Nae." Kishi noticed a red necklace on Kanae's neck. "Where did you get this?"_

"_From her boyfriend, Prince Iroh." Kazuo said, coming down from the ship and poking fun at his sister. _

"_He's not my boyfriend." Kanae said, bending snow at Kazuo. "He's just a friend."_

"_Who happens to have a total crush on you." Tsuyoshi added in. _

"_Dad, Iroh does not have a crush on me." Kanae said, getting defensive and embarrassed. _

"_Keep telling yourself that." Tsuyoshi said. _

"_Whatever." Kanae mumbled, turning back to her sister. "How did your training? Are you a master now?"_

"_Yes, she is." Katara said, putting her hands on Kishi's shoulders. _

"_Yay! Little Kishi is a master! Now we're all masters, except Kazuo." Kanae said, teasing her brother. _

"_Hey, I'm getting there." Kazuo said, pouting and crossing his arms. _

"_Awww, Kazuo isn't a master yet?" Kishi asked. _

"_Not yet. We're getting there." Tsuyoshi said, patting his son on the head. _

"_Yeah, we're getting there, so shut up Kanae." _

"_Kishi, Kanae, I have something to ask of you two." Katara said, looking at her granddaughters. _

"_What is it Gran Gran?" Kishi asked. _

"_Yeah, what?" Kanae asked. _

"_I'd like you two to stay here in the Southern Water Tribe." _

**-Present-**

Kanae stood off to the side and watched Kishi waterbend. Over the past three years, the girls have stayed in the Southern Water Tribe, training and getting better at waterbending. Kanae did take a trip to the fire nation for a year though. The girls have also got a new interest; probending. Gran-gran would never notice when the girls snuck off to go to Republic City, to watch the matches that went on. The girls studied the way the probenders fought and taught themselves how to fight like a probender. The girls also learned how to fight hand to hand combat. Kanae has a very overprotective best friend back in the fire nation, but we'll talk about that later. Today is the day that Uncle Tenzin arrives to start training Korra in airbending. The girls finished their practice and made their way to where Katara and Korra are.

"Gran Gran. Is Uncle Tenzin almost here?" Kishi asked.

"Almost, my dear." In the distance, the four saw the sky bison coming into view. As the bison landed, two little girls air scootered off the bison and ran to their cousins.

"Nae-Nae!" Ikki said, tackling the girl to the ground.

"Hi Ikki, how's my little cousin doing?" Ikki started rambling about everything and anything. Kanae watched as she ran over and interrupted Katara from explaining about what happened to Zuko's mom. Jinora gave her sister a slight glare and looked to Kanae.

"Nae-Nae." She said, going over and hugging her.

"I'll tell you what, one day we'll go to the Fire Nation and I'll have someone tell you what happened to Zuko's mom." Kanae said, patting Jinora's head. Ikki had gone over to Kishi and the two just kept going back and forth. Meelo landed on Kanae's head and started pulling her hair.

"Go, Nae-Nae, go!" He yelled, taking a couple strands of her hair and pretending she was a horse.

"Meelo, get down from there." Pema called to her son.

"It's fine Pema, I'm used to this." Meelo jumped off of Kanae and joined Kishi and Ikki. Kanae ran to Tenzin and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you, Uncle Tenzin."

"How have you been?" Tenzin asked. "Mom has told me that you recently got back from the Fire Nation."

"Yes I did. I was visiting a friend."

"Who? What's his name? Is he your boyfriend? How old is he? Is he cute?" Ikki started asking really fast. Kanae took a deep breath.

"His name is Iroh. No he isn't my boyfriend. He's 21. And no comment." Kanae said, answering just as fast as Ikki asked.

"Why, no comment? I bet you like him. Nae-Nae has a crush. Nae-Nae has a crush." Ikki started singing.

"No. I don't." Kanae said, getting defensive.

"When someone gets defensive, it means that they're hiding something." Kishi said, looking at her sister.

"I'm not hiding anything. Iroh is just a friend."

"General Iroh? The Crown Prince?" Tenzin asked, looking at Kanae.

"Not you, too." Kanae felt her hand being grabbed.

"Come on Nae-Nae. Kishi and I are going to go penguin skating! Join us." Ikki said, pulling her cousin. Kanae nodded her head and followed her sister and cousin, dodging the questions about Iroh this time.

**-Next Day-**

Kanae, Kishi and Katara watched as Tenzin and his family left. The girls found out that Tenzin wasn't able to stay and train Korra. Korra was pretty upset about the whole thing. The three were sad to see their family go. Night fall soon came and Kishi and Kanae went to their rooms. Kanae took off her necklace and placed it on her nightstand next to a picture of her and Iroh. She picked up the diamond ring and looked at it. The door busted open and Kishi stood there gasping for air. Kanae hid the ring behind the picture.

"What are you doing here?" Kanae asked.

"Korra is going to Republic City." She said. Kanae stood up and looked at her sister. "What do you want to do?" Kishi asked. Kanae went to her closet and pulled out a bag.

"Go pack a bag. We're heading for Republic City tonight."

* * *

_**Author Note: Hey everyone! :) So this is a joint story. I am Amanda (mandapanda505) and the other author is Savannah (SavQuin31). In the story, I am Kanae and Savannah is Kishi. We both decided to make a Legend of Korra story since we are both fans of the Avatar series. I hope you all enjoy this! Please read and review! :)**_


End file.
